Moka's Dead!
by jmanz329
Summary: Three years ago, while they were fighting Moka's sister's, Moka died. Now Ruby, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizori, and Kokoa have to band together to defeat the ghoul Tsukune and hopefully get their friend back.


It had been 3 years since it happened. Kokoa, Ruby, Mizore and Kurumu have become closer friends. Tsukune however has disappeared. He was lost to the world. You could read the human world newspapers and read about him. A crazy rampaging beast terrorizing and killing village after village, city after city. Everytime a monster went to face him, they perished. The only person to have survived such an encounter was Yukari, but she has gone into exile not wanting anything to do with anyone. That was a year ago. Now Kokoa decided to confront Tsukune.

Kokoa snuck out of Yokai academy and went off to search for Tsukune. She often stopped to read the paper to find out where he was. Everytime she got close to where he was, all she found was a ravaged village. She was looking around in sadness at the carnage shown to her. Civilians piled around, blood on everything, babies hanged from broken telephone wires. Kokoa took off from town to town without looking to hard, because it wasn't hard to tell if he was there or not.

Koka entered a city. It was quiet. Cars were parked haphazardly all over the road. However, there was not one body anywhere. There were holes in the walls and crater's in the ground, showing signs to an epic battle that had taken place. There was a boom at the end of the long street. Kokoa took off down it to see what was going on. When she got to the end of the street she gasped. She was amazed at the amount of devastation caused here, more than was in the other cities. The entire three block square was just gone, no building stubs or jutting pieces of pipe. Just a huge crater. And fighting in the center of where two dust hidden figures moving insanely fast. When the dust cleared, Kokoa saw a sight she never would've imagined.

Ginei was transformed into a werewolf form and was bleeding from multiple ruptures of his fur covered skin. His clothes where in taters, barely holding together to preserve his manhood. His shirt was non-existent, a strip of cloth across his chest.

Tsukune was completely black. His hair was silver. He was not wearing a shirt but his shorts were frayed at the ends of the legs like they were torn from pants. His black skin was accented by silver lines running here and there. He had a few four line gashes, evidence of his struggle to kill Ginei. Tsukune stopped moving as soon as he sensed Kokoa. He looked up at her, murder in his eyes. His blood red, cat slitted eyes. The whites of his eyes were completely black, and his eyes showed no soul whatsoever. All that lied inside was pain and anger and killing intent. His teeth were bared, showing off his two elongated canine teeth, proof that he was given blood from a vampire.

Kokoa then realized the truth. Tsukune was gone, all that was left was ghoul. Kokoa had never seen a ghoul, only heard of them. Heard that they were killing machines, that they were the reason that blood wasn't given to humans. They were only good at one thing and that was going on mindless killing rampages. Tsukune had been on one for three years ever since... Kokoa jumped over the jab that Tsukune had aimed at her. Kokoa landed beside Ginei and asked if he was okay.

"You shouldn't have come Kokoa. He's too strong, he will kill you," Ginei said through gritted teeth obviously trying to keep on his feet even though he had life threatening injuries.

"Why are you here Ginei? Why are you fighting him alone?" Kokoa asked emotionally. "You knew it was foolish to attack him alone, so why?"

"I was chasing after you -ngh- but I found him first," Ginei said through some pain.

"We should run and get you to a hospital," Kokoa said.

"Good -ngaah!- idea... huh huh... but I'm not going to be able to run anywhere," Ginei grinned his teethy wolfy grin as some blood trickled out of his mouth.

Kokoa pushed Ginei away and jumped backwards to avoid Tsukune's attacks. Kokoa was dismayed, if Tsukune had been able to push Ginei to that limit what could she do to him. Kokoa created a sword out of the bat that followed on her shoulder and started slicing at Tsukune while trying to come up with a plan to get Ginei out of there. She continued to attack at Tsukune who was dodging everything. Kokoa swung horizontaly and Tsukune leaned backwards to dodge while throwing a kick to Kokoa's chest. Kokoa hit a building and went through the outside wall and ended on one of the inside ones. She fell forward onto her hands and knees and coughed up blood. Her chest hurt horribly, she probably had a broken bone or two. She stood up, legs spread a little wide to keep her balance and started to walk out of the hole she made in the wall. When she got there and stepped out, Tsukune was about to knock Ginei's head off.

"TSUKUNE! STOP!" Kokoa screamed.

"Kokoa! Get out of here, don't let him kill you too!" Ginei said.

Tsukune stopped moving. He grabbed his head and screamed. His voice sounded strained and grief filled. He turned and stared at Kokoa. An image of pink haired girl flashed ontop of her and Tsukune screamed again.

"Tsukune, please stop this. Killing town after town isn't going to bring her back, but if you can just stop maybe we can help you get over this. Tsukune please, just stop and come with me," Kokoa said, begging. Tsukune just looked at her. He grabbed his head again and screamed into the air. He then started to run at Kokoa. "Tsukune please stop!" Kokoa said. Her voice made Tsukune stop before his fist connected with her face. He dropped his fist and signs of an internal struggle appeared on his face. Eventually he just screamed and jumped away, disappearing through the buildings.

Kokoa stumbled to Ginei and helped him to his feet. He turned back to human form. They walked a few blocks before they had to rest. Kokoa walked across the deserted street to the payphone and put in two dollars and called the closest hospital. After the ambulance arrived they immediately started to clean and bandage Ginei's wonds. He was taken care of immediately, ambulance taking off as soon as they had him in the back. The second ambulance took Kokoa and made her lay on the gurney as the bandaged the small cut on her back and face. They then wrapped an ace bandage around her chest tightly until they could reset the bone at the hospital.

Kokoa looked at the roof of the ambulance. _Why do I care anyway, it's not like I was interested in anyone other than nii-san. Why do I care so much about Tsukune_, she thought. That was her last thought as the sedatives took over and she passed out.

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm not that good with fight scenes but I'm going to try to get better. Anyway here is a different story, hope you guys like it! Please review!


End file.
